Edelweiss
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: Edelweiss... Edelweiss... Every morning you greet me Small and white, clean and bright You look happy to meet me, Blossom of snow May you bloom and grow Bloom and grow forever...


**I am really hating inspiration, I get it right before bed, and it's like, I can't sleep!**

**But anyways, this is going to be kinda sad, and pretty, and all around it's gonna have a sad ending.**

**Part of the Diamond daughter AU, you can make it happen anytime you want in said universe.**

* * *

Silver eyes stared at the small stick in her hands. She had no idea what to feel.

Horrified?

Delighted?

Stunned?

Confused?

Aghast?

Elated?

She just couldn't pick an emotion, and they all swirled into one. She stared at her reflection, more specifically; her lower abdomen.

Inside her at this very moment was something, something tiny, something growing, something living, inside her there was a tiny little human, or hybrid?

She hadn't a clue, I mean _she_ was hybrid, but Roman, he wasn't; He was human.

This was something fragile, and she was carrying it inside her, that very moment in her womb.

_White was in a similar position, she was as frightened as she was delighted for Alexandria. Yet she couldn't let go of the nagging feeling of dread that loomed with this tiny little person. Every time she thought about it, it just made her feel strange, as if she was thinking about a ghost, or something to bring ill will._

She nearly fainted, but gathered herself with the knock at her door.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Spinel asked, her concern evident in her tone.

"I- Uh... Yes! I'm fine sweetheart." Alexandria said, quickly splashing water on her face and fixing a few stray pieces of hair before exiting.

* * *

This was the biggest piece of new she'd ever had, and yet, she couldn't tell anyone, I mean, very few people knew she was dating, and even fewer knew of her exploits.

Pacing back and forth, she stressed and fretted, heart fluttering.

Which in all honesty was bad, and she chastised herself for getting so worked up.

That wasn't any good for her, or the growing life within.

* * *

For a while it was easy to keep it hidden, the cravings and mood swings, it was part of her personality for years.

Of course she was ever so grateful to be so lean, and by the time she'd reached nearly five months, there was only the slightest bit of a sign.

The Platinum blonde had taken out some of her old nursery items, cleverly stashed in her room, and admired them constantly.

Uncomfortable cramps pinched her nerves, but she managed to muster through it for most of the day and into the night, and she went to bed, humming a gentle melody which was ever so fond to her, especially in recent months.

Her sleep clouded eyes traced the pattern on the items strewn in the far corner. The ornate silver and black beaded lace on the edge of the basinet. The small stars stitched onto the silk quilt. The carvings traced into the frame of the basinet, even the mobile dangling with its dusty crystals and bells.

* * *

Eventually, she told Roman, and as expected, he was as joyous as she was at the news.

Spinel was excited to be a big sister, even if there was no relation between her and the Diamond or human.

Sophie and Mia were about as happy as everyone else.

Alexandria had set up the basinet, and had a beautiful rocking chair made, all of it sat up in the far corner of her room, toys and blankets, she just couldn't stop preparing her delight unmatched.

Things went smoothly, along the rest of the months, and in a flash it seemed, she was in the delivery room, most likely breaking Roman's hand as she screamed, squealed and pushed, trying to bring the new life into the world.

Over as soon as it began, she was cradling the tiny life in her arms, but something wasn't right. It looked bigger than what it felt, and she couldn't make out any details.

Shaking her head and closing her eyes, she tried to clear her vision, but when she did everything bled away.

* * *

It then came back to her with a sickening reality.

She hadn't done any of that, it had just been a state of trance, a dream.

Her stomach in knots, she became aware of just how wet her eyes were, and she nearly lost any contents of her stomach when she gaze drifted from the plain white ceiling to her crossed arms.

There in her arms lay the very person she'd been carrying, however it was frightening just how small they were, how much of the small body that had formed, how much blood that covered her shirt and skirt.

She swallowed down the next wave of sobs and tried to think rationally.

What a monster she was.

Taking the hem of her sweater, she tried to apologize, as if that would make things any better, and studied the features of the now cleaned baby in her arms.

Like her, she had skin as pale as snow, and hair that was so close in hue, but as curly as her father's.

The tears came again, in another fresh wave, moistening her face.

Rocking the small girl, she sang, the words cut by her sobs.

"Edelweiss...  
Edelweiss...  
Every morning you greet me  
Small and white, clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me  
Blossom of snow  
May you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever..." She paused a moment, what a beautiful name: Edelweiss. The very thought of naming the child in her grasp brought another chorus of choked lyrics.

"Edelweiss...  
Edelweiss...  
Bless my homeland forever...  
Small and white, clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me  
Blossom of snow  
May you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever...

Edelweiss...  
Edelweiss...  
Bless my homeland forever..."

Maybe she stayed there for days, maybe minutes, she'd lost all concept of time.

Taking off all her soiled clothing, she gently wrapped the lifeless form in them, and took a few more things from her room before exiting to her private garden.

* * *

Gems out in the early dawn watched as the Grand empress of Homeworld walked the hidden paths with a silver box in her arms, now open to the public, and if they looked hard enough, they could see the outline of her mother following just as solemnly, head dipped low, and eyes closed.

Upon entrance to the garden, White stepped in front of her child, her powerful emotions giving her body and a bit of substance outside her mind. She crouched first, taking and pulling the ground back, like pulling up a blanket, and she waited for her Daughter to kneel alongside her.

One last tender kiss was placed on the forehead of the child, now dressed in a beautiful dress that had once adorned a china doll, and she, _Edelweiss_, was lowered into the ground, her mother and grandmother the only two inhabitants who know about her, and her life cut to short.

Again, Alexandria sang the song, her tears coming in a new wave, as she leaned against the shoulder of her mother, who carefully put the ground over the child, her first and only grandchild, her free arm wrapped around her opposite shoulder.

* * *

Sometimes, she would dream about her, about the child she could have become, about the wonderful things she could have done and the lives she could have touched.

The ghost of her mother always there, and sometimes it seemed the ghost of her baby there as well.

She couldn't help bursting into tears for no reason at first, but with time it became easier to bear, the burden of keeping her daughter completely hidden from the world.

Maybe it was for the best, at least then, no one would pity her.

* * *

She cried, her smile as wide as her face, as she watched Mia and Sophie holding their new child and geode, absolutely delighted.

And she stayed in the background, as delighted as she was mournful in the very moment as she thought about Edelweiss, and her platinum blonde curls and delicate features.

Such a contrast from their child who took too much after Mia.

Softly, if not at all, she sang.

"... My Blossom of snow  
May you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever...

Edelweiss...  
Edelweiss...  
Bless my homeland forever..."

* * *

**Ok, I cried while writing this... Not a good one-shot, bad mind, beautiful child taken too soon.**

**I can't think of this song in the same way anymore... if you know this song... I think you'll feel the same.**

**Review please, while I go find some tissues...!**


End file.
